


Burn

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of RoyEd Smut for Binary Alchemist's Birthday. </p><p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers. The music used is "Burn it Down (Linkin Park Dubstep Remix)" by Daniel Cain 4</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binaryalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/gifts).



> A bit of RoyEd Smut for Binary Alchemist's Birthday. 
> 
> I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers. The music used is "Burn it Down (Linkin Park Dubstep Remix)" by Daniel Cain 4

Having embedding difficulties. If you cannot see the video, go here:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko9tDmWgbFg


End file.
